


When Helen's Away

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-07
Updated: 2003-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Lex, and Lucas play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Helen's Away

## When Helen's Away

by SkaterBoy

<http://www.livejournal.com/~edgecity>

* * *

While he still had the capacity, Lex took in the newly finished room. Everything to do with Clark and secrets, nothing to do with Luthors. Ironic, perhaps, but this was still the perfect way to christen it. 

He knew it wouldn't be long. He fisted his hands in the hair brushing against his stomach, staring at the oversized picture of Clark in the middle of the room. Too bad it was black and white. He'd rather be looking into sea-green right now instead of gray, but there wasn't much he could do about it at the moment. 

Lex couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. His eyelids slid shut and he concentrated on the wet heat around his cock, the bobbing head under his hands. Fucking perfect, tight throat constricting on the head as an experienced tongue stroked the shaft, a hand moving around to pull him further in. Couldn't help thrusting forward, throat stretching to accomodate him and he fucked that mouth until there was white heat behind his eyes before he jerked one last time. The next thing he knew he was sliding onto the floor, come-filled mouth attacking his. 

The lights flashed. 

"Shit!" 

"Shut up!" Lex hissed. "The doors are locked. Whoever it is can't get in." Lex was glad he'd had the foresight to install a warning system. 

Too comfortable to get up, he reached for the remote and turned on the security monitor. Lex smirked as he saw who was approaching the room. 

"Can I help you, ma'am?" 

Ma'am. Lex bit down on his fist to keep from laughing. That would be a first. 

Helen recovered quickly, which both impressed and disgusted Lex. "I'm looking for the solarium." 

"That's on the South Wing, ma'am. I can take you there if you wish." 

Lex mentally reminded himself to give his guard a raise. He watched Helen glance quickly at the locked door before moving toward the Souh Wing with the guard and making a lousy attempt at a casual-sounding inquiry. "Lex gave me a master key. It's supposed to unlock all the doors, but it doesn't open that one." 

Fishing for a new key? "I'm sorry, ma'am. That room is strictly off-limits. Mr. Luthor is the only one who has a key." 

Lex smiled. A moment later, the lights stopped flashing, and Lex turned off the monitor. 

"You were right." 

Lex nodded. "I always am." He tucked himself in and zipped up his pants. "Okay, Lucas. Your turn." 

* * *

Helen mentioned the room in passing several times before Lex agreed to show it to her. It was the plan from the start, but he had to make the wait realistic. He knew it was killing her. She had access to seventy-nine rooms, but being locked out of one tempted her curiosity. 

Lex considered reminding Helen what curiosity did to the cat. And Helen, unlike the cat, did not have nine lives. 

As she looked around the room, her face a mixture of wonder and trepidation, Lex recalled the conversations that had led up to her being her. He was letting her think she was here because he cared about her and the baby, but Lex was determined to discover her game. The fact that she'd hidden her association with Lucas from him was enough incentive to keep her around. 

When she finally looked at him again, Lex was surprised to see the emotion on her face. Was that jealousy? For all her fighting words, she seemed resigned to defeat. 

It was just an act. 

* * *

"Clark, telephone." 

"Thanks, mom," Clark called. "I'll take it in my room." 

A few seconds later, Clark had the extension to himself. "Hello?" 

"Hey, beautiful." 

Clark couldn't help it. He blushed. "Hey, Lex," he said weakly. Why did he have to get hard the second he heard Lex's voice? 

"You coming over tonight?" 

Tonight? He'd just been there last night! "Lex, I can't. It's a school night." 

"Oh." Lex didn't sound disappointed. Clark wondered if that should worry him. "Sure I can't convince you otherwise? Lucas is here for a few days. We were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner." 

_Dinner_ meant _sex_. Clark's cock twitched. "I can't," he practically whined. "My parents would kill me if I went out again." 

Lex was silent for a few moments. "Sleep in the loft tonight." 

"What?" 

"Night, Clark. See you tomorrow." Lex hung up, and Clark wondered if he'd really heard Lex tell him to sleep in the loft. Well, his boxers were getting damp already, and it would probably be the wise thing to do. He made sure his mother saw him carrying a blanket out to the loft, and she didn't ask any questions. She never did. 

* * *

"What'd she say?" Lucas had his head in the mini-fridge again. Lex tugged on the back of his shirt. 

"I think her expression said it all." Lex grinned as he molded his body to Lucas' back. "She's pissed." 

"Heh." Lucas rubbed back against Lex, pulling his brother's hands around to help stroking himself. "Clark coming over tonight?" 

"Nope." Bit at Lucas' ear, pulled his hand away. "We're going over there." 

"Really." Lucas sounded intrigued. "Sounds like a plan to me." He turned in Lex's arms to kiss his brother on the lips. "When?" 

"Now, if you want. I told him I'd see him tomorrow, but it's close enough to midnight. You up for it?" 

"Does it _feel_ like I'm up for it?" 

"Mmm." Lex took his time with the kiss. "Always. Let's go." 

They parked the Jag just down the road, so the Kents wouldn't see them. It took longer than it should have to get to the barn, since they stopped a few times to tease each other. The timing, as usual, was perfect. 

Lucas followed closely behind Lex as he climbed the stairs to the loft. Lex knew Clark probably hadn't expected them to be there, so he wasn't surprised to hear the heavy breathing. He motioned for Lucas to be quiet, although Clark probably wouldn't have noticed if a bomb went off. 

Lex could barely see the back of Clark's head, but the rest of Clark's body was in clear view. He'd tossed his shirt on the floor and moved his boxers down to his ankles, and for the moment just seemed to be breathing. Lex pulled Lucas' arms around his waist and watched as Clark lifted a hand up to his mouth, and licked the palm a few times. Lex could _see_ how tense Clark's body was. He was like a bungee cord waiting to snap. 

Lucas squeezed him through his pants, and Lex realized he was already hard. Well, that hadn't taken long. He put his hand over Lucas' and leaned back into his brother's chest, watching Clark lower his wet hand to wrap around his cock. For an agonizing moment Clark was completely still. Lex felt his breathing speed up as he anticipated Clark's next move, then Lucas slid his other hand under Lex's shirt at the same time Clark started stroking himself. Somebody moaned, and it must have been Lex because Clark suddenly froze and glanced over his shoulder, still stroking. Lex gasped. Clark didn't look away, stared back at Lex as he started pumping his hand faster and Lex couldn't stay away from Clark anymore. He disengaged himself from Lucas and walked over to the sofa, Clark's eyes following him the whole way. 

"Lex..." he sounded desperate. 

"Let me help," Lex offered, and put his hand over Clark's. 

"You," Clark said, unable to form a coherent sentence. Lex's hand squeezed tighter. "I was thinking of you when I... oh god. Lex..." he panted. All of a sudden Lucas was there, opening his mouth over Clark's. "Fuck." 

"What?" Lucas moved a hand down to pinch Clark's nipple. Clark gasped and arched up into the hand. 

"Fuck, Lucas, you taste like Lex." He stopped trying to speak then, caught up in Lucas' mouth and Lex's hand, at least until Lex's hand was gone. "Lex?" He could barely hear himself over the blood pounding in his ears, in his cock, Lucas effectively swallowing the rest of his voice. A second later the cushion by his legs dipped, and he felt Lex moving to kneel over him. Then Lex was swallowing him whole, and Clark thought he was going to explode right then. 

Lucas' mouth disappeared, and Lex was staring into his eyes as he sucked him off. Clark let out a gurgled moan and traced his fingers over Lex's scalp. Lex must have liked that, because he made a noise, but Clark felt it more than heard it, electrifying vibrations that headed right for his balls. Lex had moved his hands under Clark's knees, was pushing his legs up to his chest and Clark was too far gone to wonder why. He whimpered when Lex pulled off, wet and cold from the air and that was when he noticed Lex was naked, and Lucas was on the way there. 

Lex leaned over, pressing Clark's knees into his chest to kiss him on the mouth. The taste was still shocking and he groaned, letting Lex's tongue in to plunder his mouth. Lex straightened up, not taking his eyes off Clark as he lined himself up. Clark tensed, knowing what to expect but still not used to it, squeezed his eyes shut as Lex tried to push inside. But then Lex was the one squeezing his eyes shut, and Clark saw Lucas behind him, and it took him a second to realize what was going on. Whoa. 

Lucas squatted behind Lex, firmly inside of him and handed Lex the lube. Lex bent over to kiss Clark again as his fingers explored Clark's ass, causing some very delightful sounds to come out of both his and Lucas' mouth. While they were both panting and trying not to come, Lex slid easily inside Clark, and Lucas scooted up the couch to remain embedded in Lex. 

Lex took a deep breath, then grabbed Clark's cock and started moving slowly at first, letting Lucas find his rhythm. He'd learned quickly that Clark could take it rough, and didn't bother to be gentle until after. The bottoms of his thighs overlapped with Clark's, sweat making them stick together. Clark held tightly to Lex's calves, trying to maintain eye contact with Lex but failing miserably. Lucas' thrusts pushed Lex harder, faster into him, and he was pretty sure he'd be leaving some bruises on Lex's legs but at the moment he couldn't seem to make himself care. Lex was jacking him off with characteristic determination, never losing the rhythm but managing to change his technique just enough to make Clark cry out in surprise on every other stroke. Soon he was panting, scrabbling for any part of Lex's body as their wetness made his hands slip and the mind-numbing sensations fogged his brain. 

He wasn't going to make it, wasn't going to, wasn't, couldn't, _fuck_! Lucas' hands on his cock, jerking with Lex's and that was _it_. He screamed and spasmed into their hands, not sure whose name to call out so he just babbled _fuck_ and *oh god* and _fuck_. And then Lex was rolling his head back onto Lucas' shoulder, and Clark watched him come, still dazed himself, watched how Lex's eyes dropped closed and his mouth dropped open and his face glowed with sweat and ecstasy. Lucas too, but he was louder, groaned into Lex's neck and wrapped his arms around Lex's chest _tight_ and Clark couldn't believe how hard he was sucking on Lex's neck. When his head finally rolled back Clark saw a bright red mark on Lex's pale skin. 

Clark smiled to himself as he thought of ways he'd mark Lex when it was just the two of them. 


End file.
